


Take This Job

by Ryo Hoshi (Hoshi_Ryo)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshi_Ryo/pseuds/Ryo%20Hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Roxy's lives have been leading up to this moment from the moment they were born into their clans: their first assignment that was theirs, not one they were helping their mentor Bro out on.</p>
<p>They were not ready for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take This Job

Dirk Strider and Roxy Lalonde had known each other for their entire lives, as well as Bro.  The Strider and Lalonde clans had been always close, and it was really not a surprise to them that Bro had offered to be their master when it was time for them to start their apprenticeship as assassins.  They were close, their clans were close, and the career sounded glamorous when they were young. 

Now, though, their first actual assignment had come in, and the folder of mission information was sitting on the coffee table of their living room and they were on the futon that Bro slept on, allegedly to make sure they did not sneak into each other’s rooms at night but really just to catch them in the act. 

Both of them were quite certain that the sole thing that had kept their clans from the full arranged marriage thing was the fact that it was no longer a thing.  This had never kept their relatives from pushing them together, especially as it became clear that they were strong candidates for the next clan heads and it could be a way to finally unite the two.  Roxy had hit on him a lot around when she was thirteen, convinced that it was totes destinity, right up until Dirk broke down and kissed her.  Even knowing they were not really siblings had not kept it from tasting like incest. 

The mission itself was definitely a team one.  Their target’s death was to be staged, and the contract gave details on exactly what the story was to be. 

Whomever had placed the contract on her wanted her reputation to be ruined in death.  She was not to die from a pretty little headshot delivered by a sniper, nor was she to die from a clean slash from a swordsman. 

She was to die in a staged accident, made to look like a round of kinky sex had gone wrong.  The details were laid out in the folder, clinically, and Bro’s handwriting in the margins listing off what they would need that night was… 

They knew Bro was committed to the art.  They had admired it, when it was more abstract, where they knew he would go out of his way to ensure a staged scene was perfect in detail.  Then, they had been so sure that they wanted to be as committed as he was. 

Now… 

Roxy flipped the folder open again, their target’s picture (a candid shot of her smiling, innocent) looking up at them.  She was just enough younger than them to still be a kid. 

“Do you think this is the right thing, Dirky?” 

He didn’t answer her, then. 

 

Roxy looked over to him behind their target’s back, eyes repeating her question from that afternoon as they lured her out; their target had proved as innocent as her pictures, and was so easily convinced they were potential friends. 

He knew Roxy wanted to abort the mission more than ever, that it was probably too late to do it smoothly (had been, when Bro had agreed to take it for them) but… 

But it was not too late to stop this. 

Dirk would never hurt Roxy, and he knew she would be with him even as they ran from their clans and whomever had wanted their target dead. 

It did not matter how he felt about this mission: he would not make Roxy have to live with this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tired of Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280393) by [MorriganFearn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorriganFearn/pseuds/MorriganFearn)




End file.
